


Проще алфавита

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, Too much fluff, help me I will burn in hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Всё пошло не так ещё полгода назад и закончилось так, как закончилось: вымокший вдрызг под дождём Панос с неловкой улыбкой переминается с ноги на ногу в его гостиной глубоким вечером.





	Проще алфавита

Звонок в дверь поздним вечером — явный признак того, что что-то идёт наперекосяк. Особенно когда никого не ждёшь. Особенно когда за окном отвратительный затянувшийся с самого утра ливень, в который нормальный хозяин не только собаку из дома не выпустит, но и сам скажется больным на работе, прикинется ветошью, заляжет на дно и сделает всё, чтобы не вставать с дивана, пока эти унылые потоки воды не закончат поливать все бетонные поверхности этого города. 

Но нет. Время тянется к одиннадцати, за окном стоит мокрая непроглядная темень, а звонок в дверь повторяется — значит, точно не послышалось — и во второй раз звучит даже настойчивее, чем в первый. 

Свен чуть мешкается, всё ещё пытаясь предположить, кого это могло бы принести — ну, кроме Ларса, он тот ещё полоумный, но на сегодня у него были совсем другие планы, — и всё же поднимается и медленно тянется к двери. 

Когда она открывается, Свену сразу хочется выругаться. Громко, отчётливо и с выражением. Потому что перед ним оказывается Панос — мокрый до последней нитки, шмыгающий носом Панос. Вот вам и подарочек. При виде Свена он расплывается в виноватой улыбке, от которой весь его облик делается ещё более безнадёжно жалким. 

Свен оглядывает его сверху донизу, всё ещё пытаясь сообразить, как бы помягче отреагировать. Полнейшая глупость, вторжение на частную территорию в не подходящее для этого время, да и как потом Хайко объяснять, почему его греческий вундеркинд опять в соплях весь — не смолчать же, если знаешь, почему; взлелеянное чувство ответственности висит булыжником на шее, не отрежешь, не отвяжешь. 

Но потом он внезапно соображает, что пока он пялится на него в замешательстве, ребёнок всё ещё стоит под дождём, и почти что за шкирку втаскивает его за порог.

— Ты совсем уже, ну? — Свен помогает ему стащить с себя куртку, тяжёлую от набранной воды. — Ты что здесь забыл в такой ливень? 

— Я... я гулял. Тут, в округе. Решил зайти, — всё ещё пытаясь улыбаться, оправдывается Панос.

— Гулял? 

— Гулял. Ну, знаешь, свежий воздух...

— А погодка тебя не смутила никак, да? — Свен смотрит, как юноша неуклюже пытается вылезти из хлюпающих кроссовок, и едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не начать всплескивать руками, как курица-наседка. Недаром Ларс твердит ему без конца, что отцовство на него плохо влияет. 

— Ну, мне было всё равно... 

Свен скрещивает на груди руки и продолжает смотреть исподлобья на бестолкового ребёнка. 

—...пока не стало холодно, — выдыхает Панос и снова пытается улыбаться, на этот раз совсем слабо. 

Вот бездумное существо, снова думает про себя Свен и вдруг наконец соображает, что стоянием в серьёзных позах делу не поможешь, а мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. 

— Стой тут, далеко не двигайся, а то всю гостиную намочишь. Я сейчас, — с этими словами Свен удаляется вглубь дома. 

***

На самом деле всё пошло наперекосяк ещё полгода назад. 

Он свалился из ниоткуда уже после закрытия трансферного окна, когда все уже притёрлись друг к другу и поняли, что к чему, что творится и чем всё это пахнет. По крайней мере, так казалось Свену, который за полтора месяца потерял и последние мысли о том, что в недалёком прошлом его окружали совсем другие люди в других цветах, с другими целями, задачами и принципами. Новые воды — новые курсы, прокладывать которые не слишком просто и несколько непривычно после долгих лет в тихой гавани без единого шороха бриза. 

То, что ему в пару должны купить ещё защитника, впрочем, секретом не было. Но Свен предпочитал не думать об этом, пока это не станет его… обязанностью? Сферой влияния? Проблемой? Вариантов развития событий было много. 

Когда же Свен видит его впервые перед тренировкой — замученного донельзя всклокоченного ребёнка с синяками под глазами, в нелепых компрессионных колготках на и так тощеньких ножках, от чего тот выглядит даже не на шестнадцать, а на все двенадцать, — он понимает, что применимы все три формулировки сразу. 

Обязанность так обязанность, он пришёл в эту команду не в углу отсиживаться, поэтому с первого же дня ему приходится взять шефство над потерявшимся во внезапно нахлынувшей самостоятельности мальчиком. Им играть в связке, важно установить контакт сразу, поэтому Свен после первой же тренировки аккуратно подхватывает заискивающе трущегося рядом ребёнка под локоть и отводит в сторонку. Максимально педагогично, так мягко, как только может, он заводит на чуть заржавевшем за последние несколько месяцев английском любимую шарманку про важность взаимопонимания в связке, про тонкость ощущений, про всё, что казалось ему важным для начала хорошего знакомства. Когда же тирада про альфу и омегу защитного партнёрства подходит к концу, Свен выныривает из потока озвучивавшихся мыслей и ловит взгляд Паноса: растерянный донельзя и почти даже жалобный. На уточняющий вопрос, всё ли он понял, мальчишка смущенно кивает: «Ага… Только я просто спросить хотел, где у вас тут кофе вкусный бывает».

С умения чувствовать уместность той или иной ситуации тоже придётся сдувать многолетний слой пыли, быстро понимает Свен. 

Влияние так влияние, и Свен очень скоро осознаёт, что Панос _смотрит_ на него. Каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз на тренировках — как он делает то, что должен, сколько раз, что именно, как слушает тренеров и внимает их подсказкам. Он смотрит на него перед матчами, стараясь выловить во взгляде и жестах что-то одному ему интересное — волнение ли, страх ли, или же напротив, собранность и уверенность, спокойствие или что-то ещё, одному господу Богу известно, что у него на уме. На матчах он следит за ним краем глаза, пусть это и оправдывается его обязанностями, но он старается ловить каждый пас, каждый шаг без мяча, каждый едва заметный поворот корпуса. С лавки же он смотрит распахнутыми широко глазами, почти не пытаясь скрыться. 

Свену очень хочется думать, что так он просто учится на живом примере. Оттого каждая новая ошибка отпечатывается под кожей ещё больнее и жжёт дольше, чем обычно. 

Проблемой это всё тоже становится, когда в какой-то момент Свен понимает, что этого мальчишки _слишком много_. За долгие годы он так отвык от бесцеремонного вторжения в тщательно установленные им самим границы, что не сразу ловит их пересечение — даже такое по-детски наивное и настырное. Панос круглыми сутками таскается за ним, садится с ним в автобусах и самолётах, не спрашивает разрешения подсесть за его стол за обедом, воспринимая это как что-то само собой разумеющееся, рассказывает без устали всякую ребяческую чепуху про своих афинских друзей, компьютерные игры и остальную фигню, о которой Свен не представляет ровным счётом ничего. 

Его извечное присутствие рядом внезапно становится этаким слоном в комнате, не замечать которого совершенно невозможно, но даже признавать его наличие — значит… Да чёрт его знает, что это значит, не находит для себя ответов Свен. Кроме того, что почти тридцатилетний остолоп с годовалым сыном напрочь потерял бдительность в отношении сопливого хлопающего глазами пацанёнка. 

Впрочем, бездействие — тоже действие, поэтому когда этот мальчонка снова и снова переступает границы – без наглости, естественно, просто потому что ему хочется, – Свен понимает, что это каждый раз его вина. 

Именно этим всё и заканчивается: мокрый вдрызг Панос стоит в его гостиной глубоким вечером. Потому что знает, где Свен живёт, и бывал здесь мельком пару раз — когда случайно утаскивал с собой после тренировок что-то из вещей соседствующего с ним в раздевалке Свена и всенепременно решал не ждать до утра, а притащить сразу. Потому что знает, что на любую непосредственную фамильярность Свен лишь повздыхает пару раз да махнёт рукой. Потому что уверен в том, что никто его не выгонит и ничего ему за это не будет. 

А может, он ни о чём таком даже и не думает, а просто идёт куда глаза глядят да делает, что задворки подсознания подсказывают. Но виноват в этом всё равно Свен. 

***

Не проходит и минуты, как Свен возвращается в гостиную с большим пушистым полотенцем, какой-то домашней футболкой и трениками. Ребёнок всё так же переминается с ноги на ногу босиком в натёкшей с мокрой одежды луже. 

— На, приводи себя в порядок. Простынешь, Хайко прибьёт. 

— А я не скажу ему, — вяло пытается защищаться Панос, неуклюже промокая чёлку. 

— Зато я скажу. Чтоб впредь неповадно было. 

Мальчишка наигранно вздыхает полной грудью, утыкается в полотенце лицом и вдруг начинает тихо хихикать. Свен с недоверием поднимает брови: «что?»

— Оно такое… жёлтое, — кивает на полотенце в руках Панос. Случайно вытащенное из шкафа, оно действительно было убийственно-цыплячьего цвета. — Представил, что ты и спишь, наверное, во всём жёлтом. И с пчёлками на подушке. 

Ну и как ты будешь злиться на вот это всё?

— Ладно, прости, — вдруг хмурит брови он. — Я… ну, понимаю. 

Панос отворачивается, чтобы стащить себя мокрую до нитки даже из-под куртки футболку, и Свен еле удерживается от того, чтобы прикусить себе губу до крови, потому что ответ на вопрос «зачем?» внезапно оказывается куда проще, чем он мог себе представить. В сотни, в тысячи раз проще. Как альфа и омега. Проще алфавита. И нет здесь никакого двойного дна и скрытых смыслов. Вот оно, всё как на ладони: нет ничего, кроме стоящего в его гостиной растерянного ребёнка, которому слишком одиноко, и он всеми силами и любыми путями тянется к тому, кто, как ему кажется, поймёт его лучше всех. 

Пагубная привычка собственного брата всё усложнять оказывается заразной. А ведь мир устроен куда проще — всегда и во всём, и забывать об этом нельзя. 

Свен украдкой наблюдает за тем, как Панос, прыгая на одной ноге и чертыхаясь, пытается выпутаться из тяжёлых размокших джинсов, и расплывается в глупой улыбке. 

 

Из коридора вдруг выглядывает светлая голова. Симона, закончившая, видимо, укладывать Макси, окидывает взглядом разворачивающуюся сцену: лужи по всей гостиной, корячащегося в нелепой позе полуголого Паноса и стоящего истуканом мужа. Немая сцена, ей богу. Впрочем, оценить обстановку ей удаётся явно лучше, чем остальным её участникам, поэтому она моментально соображает, что к чему, корчит Свену гримасу со страшными глазами и бросается к чайнику. 

— Ну ты совсем уже, даже чаю не предложил, заботливый!

— Я… я полотенце хотя бы принёс, — пытается оправдываться Свен: это входило в его вариант разрешения кризисной ситуации, но чуть позже; всё должно быть по порядку. 

— Ну хоть на этом спасибо, — язвительно качает головой Симона и тянется за чашками. — Панос, солнышко, швырни свои вещи на сушилку, она в гостевой ванной. Только выжать не забудь, а то ты у нас насовсем останешься, пока будешь ждать, когда высохнет. 

Юноша растягивает губы в довольной улыбке и уверенно направляется вглубь коридора. 

— С каких это пор за тобой юнцы всякие таскаются? — со смехом спрашивает Симона, дождавшись, когда шлёпание босых ног по паркету сменится на хлопнувшую дверь. По-немецки, конечно, так чуть безопаснее — мало ли, мало ли. 

— Он не... — Свен пытается что-то возразить, но Симона смотрит на него так прямо и с такой ярко выраженной ухмылкой, что продолжать предложение не остаётся никакого смысла.

— Да кому ты врёшь, ну, — хитрый прищур не оставляет никаких шансов. — Ладно, я надеюсь, твоя светлая головушка не догадается выпереть его обратно в этот мрак и ужас до утра. Пожалей ребёнка. 

Свен вместо ответа смотрит на неё совсем беспомощно. 

— А что такого? Завтра подбросишь на тренировку, делов-то. Будь хорошим… — она с особым нажимом произносит последнее слово во фразе, — … _другом_. 

— Я не… — опять жмётся Свен. 

— Абы к кому вот так посреди ночи не вламываются, Свен. Всё просто. В твоих руках, чтобы это было ещё проще — ты же не Ларс, в конце концов. Расслабься и позаботься о ребёнке, если ему настолько паршиво, чтобы таскаться за таким мнительным занудой, как ты. Зачтётся. 

Может быть, всё действительно и бывает так просто, думает Свен вместо того, чтобы ответить что-либо. 

Панос возвращается ровно в этот момент — словно подгадывал время, чтобы не застать их короткого, но ёмкого разговора. Он плюхается за стол с широченной улыбкой и растопыривает острые локти, будто бы стараясь занять собой как можно больше пространства. Встретившись глазами со Свеном, он пожимает плечами и дурашливо высовывает кончик языка. Господи, ну какой же он ещё маленький. 

— Солнышко, тебе с сахаром? — уточняет, гремя ложками, Симона. 

— С тремя, — кивает Панос и чуть более робко уточняет, — если можно. 

— Тебе — всё можно, — усмехается Свен. 

Пожалуй, время наконец признать, что это на самом деле так.


End file.
